The present invention generally relates to food processing and, in particular, to devices, systems and methods for making cream-style corn.
As is known, vegetables may be prepared in numerous manners for presentation at a meal. For instance, corn may be cooked and presented with the kernels remaining attached to a cob (otherwise known as xe2x80x9ccorn-on-the-cobxe2x80x9d), the kernels may be cut from the cob and then cooked, etc. Of particular interest, however, is a style of presenting corn known as xe2x80x9ccream-style cornxe2x80x9d or, merely, xe2x80x9ccream corn.xe2x80x9d
Conventionally, cream-style corn is formed of the hearts or interior matter of multiple kernels of corn. So formed, cream-style corn may vary in consistency or texture between being soup-like, which generally is not highly regarded, to grit-like, which generally is a more highly sought after texture. Typically, the interior matter is encased by the exterior skins of the kernels and may include liquids as well as fibrous solids. During preparation, the kernels are ruptured, such as by piercing the exterior skins of the kernels, so as to allow the interior matter to exude from the kernels. Heretofore, however, such preparation typically has been performed by industrial food preparation processes and has met with little success on a smaller scale.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods that address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for making cream-style corn. In this regard, a preferred embodiment of a device for making cream-style corn includes a corn-receiving member and a blade member. The corn-receiving member incorporates a first open end and defines an interior that is configured to receive at least a portion of an ear of corn. The blade member includes a blade that is movably mounted within the interior so as to be movable between a retracted position and an extended position. In the extended position, the blade is configured to engage an ear of corn inserted into the interior of the corn-receiving member so that, as the ear of corn is rotated about its longitudinal axis, the blade tears open individual kernels of the ear of corn and allows liquid and fibrous contents of the kernels to drain into the corn-receiving member.
A preferred system embodiment for making cream-style corn includes a corn creamer that incorporates a corn-receiving member and a blade member. Additional features, such as a container for receiving liquid and fibrous contents of kernels draining from the corn-receiving member, for example, may be provided.
Some embodiments of the present invention also may be construed as providing methods for making cream-style corn. A preferred such method includes the steps of: rotating an ear of corn about a longitudinal axis thereof; and engaging the ear of corn with a cutting member having a plurality of teeth. Preferably, each of the teeth are configured to rupture a kernel of corn so that liquid and fibrous contents of the kernels drain from the ear of corn.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.